This invention relates to a hand tool for bending sheet metal material, and more particularly to a tool for forming right-angle bends in venetian blind slats.
In the installation of venetian blinds, particularly in the installation of narrow slat blinds, it is desirable to form a valance which covers the front and ends of the transverse operating box. Such valance commonly comprises two or more transverse non-moving venetian blind slats which extend along the length of the operating box and which are formed with right-angled bends at the ends, forming valance returns to enclose and cover the box ends. Straight sections of slats are commonly supplied by the manfacturer to permit the installer to form a bend at the desired depth, depending on the size of the operating box and the offset from the wall. Installers commonly attempt to bend such slat sections by hand or over the edge of a rule or table or the like, to approximate the depth or positon of the bend. Such hand made bends are at best only approximately made at the correct position, and are often less than straight or normal to the edges, thus giving an unprofessional or awkward appearance to the assembled valance. The installer's job is further complicated by the fact that so-called micro-slat blinds are coming onto the market with very narrow slats, such as only 0.60" wide or less. The manufacture on the installation site of attractive valances for these blinds is even more difficult where an attempt is made to form the bends by hand on the job site, in view of the size and relatively delicate nature of the material. Further, the aluminum material from which some slats are commonly made will break if an attempt is made to restraighten or bend the slat section a second time, to compensate for an error, with the resulting waste of material and delay. There accordingly exists a need for a hand tool which may accurately and repeatedly perform precise right-angled bends in venetian blind slats, for use by installers or the like in installing venetian blinds.